far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Play ABZÛ - Complete Playthrough (Twitch VOD)
Let's Play ABZÛ - Complete Playthrough (Twitch VOD) is a livestream of ABZÛ. Video Overview Kurt loads up the game, and watches an intro as the camera goes deep into the ocean and finds a portal. He starts gameplay as a diver regaining consciousness floating on the ocean. Kurt swims into an area teeming with plants and fish, some large enough to ride. Finding a shark sphinx Kurt meditates on it and can observe nearby fish. Kurt gets a little mechanical fish to follow him, and continues to swim until he finds a temple with a portal. When he goes in he arrives in somewhere with tons of portals going different places. He gives some energy to a pillar in the center that cleans the temple and fills it with plants and fish, including manta rays to ride. Swimming into a previously closed door he finds old hieroglyphs and emerges to see a shark eat his robot. Kurt opens a triangular door and enters a massive current that takes him to a giant reef. He finds another robot and uses him to get back to the senses-overwhelming current leading him to another polluted temple area. Kurt cleans it and looks around at the wildlife. Moving through doors explaining the sharks was worshipped by ancient people, Kurt finds a massive school of fish and rides a small shark. He even rides a massive humpback whale. After meditating he heads to another triangular door and finds an orange area with a massive chain leading to ruins. Finding some mantas to free Kurt also investigates riding manatees. Kurt gets one robot and then gets another. After meditating Kurt follows the chain down a well to find a shell and nautili. Following it again Kurt finds one chain wheel to let it out and then does the same to the other side to open a gate. He makes his way into a big area and locates a temple to cleanse. Doing so releases whale sharks and brings life back that Kurt observes while meditating. Going for a quick break, Kurt returns to ride a whale shark and heads through a more ornate chamber where people are pouring water to make trees and that the triangles are evil. Kurt sees that the rays, orca, whale shark, and squid a four smaller temples around a massive one dedicated to a shark. Moving through another triangle door and losing the robots, Kurt encounters a whale family, then humpback whales, then incredibly massive blue whales. At the sea floor he finds several whale skeletons and beeping triangle mines of some sort. Passing an internet cable he meditates and observes some strange sea creatures. Releasing some new fish and avoiding the triangles he finds where the cables are plugged in. Getting too close to a triangle mine he is nearly killed by an electric shock. Activating a cable takes them out, and then he activates the other side which lets him through. The large shark is trapped under a triangle, and Kurt frees it. Kurt finds another place to meditate and explores the polluted ruins of a great temple. He frees squids and encounters a sperm whale whale meditating. Kurt frees some more fish, and heads deeper to see a massive triangle door. He enters a tube into its inner machinery, and activates a switch showing all the different things. Continuing, Kurt finds a massive minefield of the triangles and tries to find ways to skirt its but is unable to do so. He manages to get underneath most of them and is electrocuted but snaps out of it to move on. Reaching the core Kurt sees the shark try to take it out but he and the shark are electrocuted and knocked unconscious. It is revealed that Kurt was a robot, and he approaches the injured shark on the sea floor after they wake up to see it die. He climbs out of the water in a temple and opens a door to find trees and birds and a partially flooded room. He finds chains to move and meditates to look around. Dealing with the most complex puzzle yet, Kurt finds places to unwind the chain until the gate opens up. He swims up a well and finds more and more prehistoric animals including a plesiosaur that befuddles him, and he proceeds to meditate in the area. Kurt finds an Ichthyosaurs and talks about the complex evolutionary history of whales and other water-breathing mammals. Kurt finds a wall showing how many collectible shells he missed. He notices flying nautili and finds more buttons to press to continue progressing in the temple. Kurt hops on another plesiosaur and swims up into a massive open-air temple glorifying the shark. He finds a river and hops into the current sending him through the massive underwater structure and then a city. Kurt sees a massive downward-facing chained gate that opens a whirlpool. Freeing the shark's spirit Kurt's skin heals and he heads downward into the final portal. He emerges in a bright world with lakes and jumping sharks and purple flowered trees. Playing around with the sharks, Kurt then takes out more triangle robots which floods more of the land. Kurt gets on the great white shark and directs him to take out more triangle devices. Kurt grabs on a hammerhead for a while, and jumps with the shark to take out a floating triangle later on. Kurt finds the massive triangle mothership now flooded with blue whales swimming near it. They enter its and smash through the minefield and this time easily destroy the core. Plants grow all over the mothership and the game ends. Kurt talks about how much the game surprised him in how good it was, and the credits say it was inspired by the Enuma Elish of Babylonian lore. Kurt thanks his viewers for playing and is shocked at how great the game was.